infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Survivor
The survivor is a character from Nkstjoa's short series Impossible Choice based on the UGC levels of the same name by the same user (IMPERIAL__LEGEND). He makes his first appearance in the 2nd episode of the series, Tale of a Survivor and plays a pivotal role in the rest of the short series. Biography Pre-Accident The survivor has lived out his entire life in New Marais and had lost nearly everything he had in the flood. His only remaining family is his father, who supported him as best as he could, but struggled financially until he had gotten a new job. It's unknown whether he may have graduated high school or dropped out, but lacking any particular goals in life, the survivor simply spent his days wandering the town, playing drums on sidewalks for fun, and keeping out of trouble. When it came to the Militia, the Rebels, the Corrupted, and even Cole's initial arrival, the survivor simply kept off the streets during times of conflict and when advised to by his father. Otherwise he continued on as if everything was normal. Becoming the Survivor One day, while walking through the industrial area, a speeding truck hit the survivor, knocking him out. For reasons unknown, he was taken to a plague treatment center, where he was being treated by a doctor when he woke up. Just then, the survivor began to feel an intense pain and screamed, then realized the ground beneath him began to shake. An explosion went off in front of him and he blacked out. Meeting Cole Upon waking up, he saw Cole, who had entered the ruins of the plague treatment center looking for survivors. Not knowing how long he had been out, he realized his father must have been worried sick about him and immediately began to head back home. He paused when Cole offered to ensure he safely arrived home by tagging along. The two arrived at a payphone, which the survivor used to call his father, informing him that he was okay and that he had been in an accident, but he was fine. His father simply told him to return home and be extra careful due to word around town was that "one of those dangerous freaks" was loose. After the phone call, he was approached by a trio of Militia when Cole intervened. Ice Conduits The confrontation was interrupted by a trio of Ice Conduits as the Ice Heavy demanded the Conduit. Initially believing the Conduit in question to be Cole just as the Militia did, the Ice Heavy instead clarifies that it is actually the survivor they seek. Terrified that they were after him, he attempts to assert that he couldn't be "a freak", as well as that he wasn't a child. He sees Cole intervene once more, but upon seeing the Ice Conduits undeterred, the survivor ran away to save himself. He didn't look back as he could only hear Cole calling him, as well as gunfire from the Militia and the trio of Ice Conduits, only to find himself being held at gunpoint by another squad from the same faction. Cole managed to arrive in time, drawing their attention and allowing the survivor to escape as MacGrath fought them off. He continued running forward, his progress halted by several Ice Conduit squads, before he and Cole finally ran across a small bridge. Upon exiting it, they saw the trio from earlier waiting for them. The survivor ran for cover as Cole handled the battle, where he managed to find a hiding spot in the remains of a fallen building. After Cole dispatched the trio, the survivor directed him towards the hiding spot as Ice Conduit reinforcements arrived. They waited them out until the squad left, then they began to leave. He asked Cole why the "men in white" wanted him and why they called him a "freak". Despite Cole correcting that they called him a Conduit, he still didn't desire to be one and contemplated what would be done to him if they were to capture him. He heard Cole reassure him that he wouldn't allow anything to happen to him, then arrived at a body of water. He planned for them to swim across, but upon Cole telling him he'd take an alternate route, the survivor swam onward and met up with Cole at the ruined dockyards. Confession Cole asked him he if he had the plague and stated he didn't, but was then asked why he was a plague treatment center if that wasn't the case. Just as he was about to make his case, he and Cole spotted an Ice Crusher up ahead. This Ice Conduit complimenting the survivor on his potential, but also threatened to forcefully take him if he didn't come of his own choosing. He took cover as the two Conduits battled it out, but was found after the skirmish was over. Cole finally asked what had happened and the survivor finally explained his story to him. Soon after wrapping up his story, he and Cole were just a short distance away from the bridge back home and went ahead of Cole. The Truth Revealed He and Cole walked across the bridge, each asking and telling each other about themselves. Just as he was about to tell Cole his name, the two spotted a Militia big rig up ahead, which charged at them. Without thinking, he threw Cole out of the way of the big rig's path, only to see that it was aimed right for him regardless. He couldn't get out of the way in time and could only cower, but then saw the big rig launched away from him by an explosion. To his horror, this same explosion also knocked back cars and civilians, caused fire to be unleashed around the area, and untold casualties. It was here that he finally realized he was a Conduit and that he was responsible for all the deaths in the plague treatment center. As an ambulance arrived, he couldn't even look up as he questioned how he could live with himself for what he had done or what he was capable of. Captured He was struck on the back of the head by a Militia rifle and remained kneeling at the risk of being killed. He heard them taunt Cole to knock back the other's rocket so they could kill him as well, then saw them knock Cole away with an RPG. He was thrown into the ambulance and despite crying for help, was told to shut up or he'd be shot. The ambulance arrived at an enclosed Militia rallying point, where he was held at gunpoint until Cole arrived. The survivor heard the Militia putting a shotgun to his head that if Cole tried anything, he'd kill him, and that even if Cole tried to taking him out, the other Militia around him would still get the job done. Cole shouted that the Militia swear the survivor would be set free if he surrendered, which the Shotgun Militia agrees to honor. From there, he watched as Cole gave himself up and was taken to a cage. In spite of Cole's surrender, the survivor saw himself being dragged to the stage, where the Militia who told Cole he'd let him go meant that he'd let him go by releasing him from this world. He thought it was the end for him as he heard the Shotgun Militia's countdown, but then saw him being struck from behind by another Militia. Saved He stood up and turned to the Militia who saved him and, despite his mask covering his face, knew that it was his father. Despite the shocked Militia's pleas that Bertrand would find out about this, his father insisted he wouldn't let them kill his son and that they'd have to kill him to stop him. The survivor got nervous when one of the Militia tauntingly decided to take him up on his offer, but was then blown off the stage by an RPG that destroyed the sniper tower behind him. He didn't want to unleash his powers again and tried to calm down as his father covered him from the ensuing gunfight between the Rebels and Militia. As it wrapped up, his father continued to comfort him even as he was spotted by the Rebels. The survivor was relieved when the squad leader told them not to fire due to his father not being armed. He then heard his father announcing his surrender, as well as his acceptance of any punishment he deserved, but plead for the survivor to get medical attention. He then heard a gunshot and watched in horror as his father fell to the ground. Loss The survivor heard the Rebel who had shot his father state that they spare no Militia and that he should rot in hell. He simply looked over his father as he heard the Rebel leader ashamed of this member, as well as this increasingly extreme Rebel defending his actions and insisting they kill all the Militia and their supporters. He finally lost it when the extremist Rebel decreed that they should not only kill the Militia's family and children, but that by proxy, he, the survivor was already guilty. Grieving, afraid, and enraged at the man who killed his father, he unleashed a massive explosion, destroying the area around him. He didn't see a single trace of the Rebels or Cole, then raced off. He became even more terrified when he realized civilians nearby had been killed as well and that those nearby realized he had caused it. Last Request He fled far towards a ruined building by Fort Philipe and simply stood pondering what to do now. He considered suicide, but realized he survived every single one of his own explosions and that even a fall from that height may not kill him. He saw Cole arrive, as well as the Rebels, who aimed their weapons at him. Cole stood in their path, ready to fight them if it came to that, but the survivor sobbingly called to him. He came to realize that through his anger at the Rebel who killed his father, he had not only killed him, but everyone around him who had nothing to do with it. He knew that so many lives had been lost to his power and that he could never forgive, forget, or even live with what he had done. To that end, he begged Cole to end all the death and destruction by killing him. His Fate Spoiler-Free= The following reveals the endings to the level/story. Read at your own risk. |-| Choice 1= Cole ultimately honored the survivor's wishes to lay down his life and struck him down. It wasn't quick, as the survivor lied on his back and cried out in pain from each bolt, but never once intended to tell Cole to stop or try to get back up. Finally, Cole managed to kill him. |-| Choice 2= Cole refused to kill the survivor or have him be killed by the Rebels and the survivor watched as MacGrath fought off the large squad in a lengthy battle. He then heard footsteps and the cock of a pistol as Laroche told him that what he was about to do was for his own good, as well as a plea for his mother to forgive him. Even then, the survivor was prepared to die, but then saw Cole swoop in and stop Laroche. After Cole and Laroche's lengthy discussion over his fate, the survivor knew Cole was going to take care of him and wouldn't allow the Rebels or anyone to harm him despite what it meant for his reputation. In spite of wishing for death before, he accompanied Cole, eventually arriving at the swamps. Due to Cole's act of compassion in spite of everything he had done, the survivor hopes he can learn to control his powers, though he has no guarantee of doing so. Powers and abilities Non-Conduit Abilities While not regularly athletic, the survivor can jog and even sprint for extended periods of time, in the latter case especially when threatened or pursued. He also moved about dirt, pavement, and other surfaces barefoot without any signs of discomfort. He also appears to be an above-average swimmer. When tasked with Cole to swim across water to another area while Cole would take another route to meet up with him, the survivor managed to reach the point just shortly after Cole had arrived himself. Conduit Abilities It is unknown if his abilities are directly related to seismic activity, he is capable of unleashing powerful explosions. His very first explosion in the industrial section caused the oil in the pipes of Bertrand's refineries to ignite and cause considerable damage to them in spite of First Son's technology at his disposal. His second sent a speeding big rig flying backward, but also caused considerable damage to the area around by causing fire, knocking back or destroying cars, and killing civilians with debris. His final explosion destroyed the entire Militia rally area he was being held in, leaving it as little more than a fiery crater in the aftermath. People at ground zero almost never leave a body behind and are little more than ashes, with the sole exception being Cole, who was partially protected by a cage he was held prisoner in just enough to barely survive. While never explicitly demonstrated in battle, the survivor may be highly durable to some extent. Despite being hurt by a rifle butt hitting the back of his head, he has actually never been harmed by his own explosions. When he had begged Cole to kill him, it took Cole some time to do so with his bolts despite his power. Weaknesses Due to his recent discovery of his powers, he lacks almost complete control over them. No explosion of his has ever been remotely controlled, always causing huge collateral damage to the area and civilian casualties. It is unknown if he can eventually master his powers over time or if this power is completely uncontrollable. His first explosion was caused by intense pain and the second due to being terrified of the Militia big rig about to ram him head-on. The third and final explosion he caused was a result of anger at his father's killer, making it the sole time he had some semblance of intent when using his power. Personality and appearance The survivor is a fairly well-meaning young adult who keeps to himself and is generally kind to those around him. When Cole offered to have the survivor use his cellphone so he wouldn't have to pay to use a payphone, he turned Cole down, though appreciated the offer. When hunted by the Ice Conduits and implied to be a Conduit, he become frightened, running from them whenever he could and trying to deny the possibility he had powers out of fear for what would become of him. Upon causing the second explosion and realizing he was responsible for the very first, he was crushed by the weight of his powers and their destructive potential. After witnessing his father's murder and hearing the extremist Rebel's decree that he was guilty of being no different than the Militia due to being a child of a member, he went into a rage and caused his third and final explosion. He was then terrified of the aftermath, as well as the people nearby realizing he caused it, and ran away to a ruined building, pondering suicide. When Cole arrived, he begged him to kill him to end all of the destruction and death he had caused and would ever cause. Even when struck with bolt after bolt by Cole, he refuses to beg him to stop or try to get up despite the pain and chooses to die. If Cole saves him from the Rebels and takes him under his wing, he reevaluates everything and becomes inspired by Cole's actions to live on and try to learn to control his powers. He has short black hair, wears glasses, and while his age is never given, he appears to be a young adult. He wears a brown t-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and has an indigo backpack on his back, which contains a pair of drumsticks. He lacks footwear, though claims he had a pair of sandals at one point. Relations Father His father was the only remaining family he had left after the flood and who took care of him despite financial hardship, so he truly appreciates him. His first thought upon waking up in the plague treatment center after the explosion was to contact him and let him know he was okay due to him likely worrying about him. When his father arrived and saved him from being killed by the Shotgun Militia, he came to realize his father was a member of the Militia, but nonetheless, loved him all the same. His father's murder robbed him of his only remaining thread to normality, as well as family, and led him to cause the third and final explosion. Cole MacGrath Cole was the first person he saw upon waking up in the plague treatment center post-explosion and despite hearing of Bertrand's words about Cole, he didn't fear him and was even willing to take him up on his offer to tag along with him. With Cole protecting him from the Ice Conduits, he trusts Cole with his life. When crossing the bridge home, he and Cole begin asking questions and trading facts about each other. His faith in Cole never faltered as Cole always arrived to stop him from being abducted by the Ice Conduits, as well as when Cole surrender to the Militia for the chance to save the survivor. When he had wished for Cole to kill him, his last request is honored or Cole's decision to save him and take him under his wing in spite of everything inspires him to keep living. Militia The survivor had never given much thought to the Militia's activities likely to due a lack of knowledge on their seedier operations and mainly treats them like they are public servants. He has heard Bertrand's sayings from time to time, though never took any in regards to Cole seriously. When met by the Militia trio before, he wasn't threatened by their presence due to his somewhat neutral outlook on them. This would change upon being nearly run over by a Militia big rig, as well as upon his kidnapping at the hands of the Militia and his near-execution by a more sadistic member. He was surprised at the realization that his father was a member of the Militia, but didn't think of the Militia any differently as a result. Ice Conduits Upon first meeting them, as well as their multiple attempts to capture him, the survivor was terrified of the group. He also couldn't bear when they repeatedly called him a Conduit, insinuating that he would be "a freak" with powers. Rebels His outlook on the Rebels was somewhat mixed, as he didn't much of them, but also knew to stay off the streets when they were fighting the Militia. He was somewhat relieved when they saved him and his father from the Militia, but this was soon turned into grief, fear, and rage by the extremist Rebel who murdered his father and declared that not only the Militia, but all their supporters and families had to be killed. He ignored the other Rebel's pleas and shock at their extremist comrade's actions, but after his third and final explosion realized that the others had nothing to do with the extremist's actions or statements. When the Rebels arrives to kill him if they had to, he didn't think any less of them for it, understanding that they were doing what they had to do in order to protect their families and stop all the death and destruction he had caused. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Conduits Category:Nkstjoa